hbtfandomcom-20200214-history
Minh
Minh is an OC belonging to Kearra. He was entered into the first HBT. Details Name: Minh-Yuh. Age: 24. (At the time of the first HBT) Birthdate: 21st December. Gender: Hermaphrodite. Eye Colour: Yellow with black scelera. Hair Colour: Dark turquoise. Race: Hybrid (Zora/Hylian). Height: '5"2. Weight: 104 Ibs. Style: High Agility/ Low Power (looks like dancing). Items: posses' the following items; *Maps. *Hookshot. *Chu-Jelly potions. *Ruppee's. *Charm from his Father. Attributes Personality: Minh is not very intelligent. He is also noticeably childish, and he seems to enjoy disturbing people when he can. Workplace: N/A Likes: N/A Dislikes: N/A Fears: N/A Strengths: Minh's strengths are; *Minh is fast and agile. *He has very high stamina and muscular endurance. *Minh is capable of holding seemingly awkward poses for several minutes straight. *His Zoran flesh has a slick texture making him hard to grasp. Weakness': Minh's Weakness' are; *His body is fairly frail. *Has a lack of power and endurance. *He takes and gives hits like a little girl. *Being part Zora, he is very susceptible to climate change, and he's especially vulnerable to fire and ice. Abilities: Minh's abilities are: *His fins can extend if he wills them to, but it is a painful process for him, and the most they grow out is an extra four inches, giving him a little extra reach if he needs it. Once he tenses his muscles, the spines spread out, developing a sharp but serrated edge, and the webbing between them becomes taut and firm, giving him something to the equivalent of a leather shield (not the best and it won't last long, but a defense is a defense). *Like other Zora Minh is capable of generating an electric shield, but as with extending his fins, this is a flawed and uncomfortable (or even painful) process for him, the longer he continues to generate it, the more painful it becomes. History Minh (Mihn-yuh) was born in Termina, to a Hylian mother and a Zora father. His father disappeared when he was young, and his mother died a year or two later. Typical orphan story huzzah. He was supposed to be cared for by extended family, but due to his health and dietary concerns, he was given to a traveling circus troupe to be part of the freak show (later becoming an acrobat/contortionist). Because of gender issues and lack of distinguishing features, Minh was originally referred to as a girl by troupe members, but once he hit adolescence, he began to look more masculine as his gender became more apparent. When asked why he never corrected anyone about it, his only response was that he thought it was funny. Once he hit his early 20's, he started on a search to find his father, with only the charm on his ankle (a gift from his father to his mother) as proof of his identity. That is the primary reason he is joining the tournament (joining for the wrong reasons), hoping that the tournament will draw the attention of his father and get him to step forward. He's not a bad person, but far from the heroic type. He doesn't mind helping people, but he often does things for himself first. Relationships Bryan, Boyfriend Trivia *His speech is crude, he doesn't know how to read or write, he can't even spell his own name, and he barely knows how to count. *He shows promise in strategizing, manipulation, and adaptation, but these skills are rather unrefined. *His respiratory systems are imperfect. They function well enough most of the time, but if he gets scared or panicky to the state of sheer terror, one of his respiratory systems tends to shut down (rather painfully) until someone can calm him down. Bad news for him if it turns out to be the one he needs at the moment. When this happens, often times it's best to either push him underwater if his lungs/labyrinth organ shuts down, or to drag him to the surface if his gills shut down underwater. *More information can be found here. Category:Fighter Category:Hybrid Category:Character Category:Zora Category:Hylian